


Sunset

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, beach
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Tự truyện viễn tưởng.





	Sunset

Đó là điểm dừng chân của cô – một hòn đảo nhỏ ngoài khơi Philippine ít người biết tới. Cô đã từng nhìn thấy nó một lần trên tivi và giờ đây cô đến với tất cả số tiền tiết kiệm bấy lâu nay. Cô chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi sau khoảng thời gian 5 năm làm việc vất vả và cô quyết định sẽ tận hưởng nó trong yên tĩnh, một mình. Những vùng đất hoang sơ luôn có một nét đẹp đặc biệt. Cô không nói những tạo vật từ con người kém phần hấp dẫn nhưng rõ ràng tạo hóa có nét quyến rũ riêng của nó mà không con người nào có thể chạm tới. Như một tín ngưỡng riêng tư, chẳng đi đâu quá xa hay xâm phạm vào những vùng đất linh thiêng của người bản địa, cô chỉ đơn giản muốn đi chân trần, ngồi duỗi chân trên bờ biển, ngắm cảnh hoàng hôn và bình minh ngày mới, nghe tiếng hải âu gọi nhau vang trời, tiếng sóng biển lúc dịu êm lúc mạnh mẽ, tiếng những nhành hoa từ những mảnh đất xa xa khẽ cọ mình vào nhau xào xạc tiếng lá. Đôi khi ta chỉ cần như thế thôi để cân bằng lại cuộc sống vốn hối hả. Và những điều cần làm là để bản thân trôi đi không màng nghĩ ngợi suy tư.  
Bãi biển buổi hoàng hôn thật thưa người, chính xác thì ngoài cô chỉ còn một người đàn ông, ông ta nhìn từ phía sau tầm 40 tuổi và nom có vẻ cũng là khách du lịch như cô. Cô lấy làm lạ vì thường người ta chẳng bao giờ chọn những hòn đảo yên tĩnh thế này để du lịch huống chi là một hòn đảo bé tí, ít người biết đến, hiện ra trên bản đồ cũng chỉ là một cái chấm không tên tuổi. Nhưng thôi, cô đến đây để xa lánh con người, nên thôi.  
Cô lặng lẽ ngồi trên cát, cách người đàn ông kia một khoảng đủ xa để tạo sự riêng tư cho cả hai, hướng về phía biển. Trời chiều lộng gió, mái tóc xoăn của cô bay phấp phới, nhưng cô không buồn buộc lại. Mái tóc người đàn ông cũng bắt đầu rối lên, khiến mấy lọn tóc xoăn của ông ta bắt đầu xoắn xít vào nhau. Tóc ông ta không đen như cô mà có màu nâu sậm, cái áo sơ mi trắng bỏ ngoài của ông cũng bắt đầu bay phần phật, ông ta vẫn đứng đó với hai tay đút trong túi quần, không buồn vuốt tóc hay chỉnh lại trang phục. Hay ông ta nghĩ chỉ có một mình ở đây? Cô bắt đầu thấy ngại vì đã vô tình phá hủy không gian riêng tư của một người lạ mặt.  
“Cô có nghĩ trời sắp có bão không?”  
Ông ta lên tiếng khiến cô thoáng giật mình. Hóa ra ông ta có biết.  
“Tôi không nghĩ vậy.”  
Thế rồi cả hai lại rơi vào trạng thái tĩnh lặng dễ chịu. Cũng không tồi khi có một người bạn đồng hành yên ắng như thế. Đoạn ông ta ngồi xuống cát cũng tại vị trí ấy, chống hai tay ra sau, hơi ngửa cổ một chút để lộ vầng trán cao ráo, mắt vẫn nhìn ra biển, hưởng thụ hình ảnh lồng lộng từ thiên nhiên.   
“Tôi nghe bảo gần đây là nhà của một nhạc công Saxophone.”  
“Vâng, tôi có biết.”  
“Thế cô đã thử đến đấy chưa?”  
“Chưa, thưa ông. Nhưng tôi sẽ không đến.”  
“Sao thế?”  
“Tôi cần được yên tĩnh. Và tôi nghĩ ông ta cũng không vui vẻ gì khi có người đến phá đám mình. Dù cho có là fan hâm mộ.”  
“Sao cô nghĩ vậy?”  
“Ông ta chọn nơi này làm nhà đó thôi.”  
“Phải. Như tôi và cô.”  
“Phải.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Cô có vẻ là một người bạn đồng hành tốt.”  
“Tôi cũng nghĩ điều tương tự về ông.”  
“Thế cô không phiền khi sự riêng tư bị tôi phá đám à?”  
“Hôm nay thì không, thưa ông.”  
“Tôi cũng vậy, trong trường hợp cô đang thắc mắc.”  
“Tôi không cảm thấy ông giống kẻ phá đám cho lắm.”  
“Vâng, tôi cũng tự cho là vậy.”  
“Vâng, ông không hề. Dù chỉ một chút.”  
“Cô thật lòng?”  
“Vâng.”  
“Ngày hôm nay thật đáng giá, cô biết đấy.”  
“Tôi biết. Ngày hôm nay của tôi đã được gỡ gạc nhờ cơn bão của ông.”  
“Tôi biết. Tôi cũng đang nghĩ điều tương tự.”  
“Ông nên đề cập đến nó thường xuyên hơn chăng?”  
“Không, không. Một lần là đủ rồi.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Thế tôi có vinh hạnh biết tên người bạn mới của mình không?”  
“Josephine”  
“Colin”  
“Tôi biết.”  
“Cô biết?”  
“Vâng, thưa ngài Firth.”


End file.
